I'm Only Me when I'm With You
by MiaCullen16
Summary: Bella decides to confess her feelings for her best friend.Will he return her feelings? One Shot.


Hi there. This is my first fiction here. This idea was bugging me so i thought that i should pen it down.

A huge thanks to my beta **dancingwiththecullens** for helping me. Do check out her stories!

Hope you enjoy this one shot as much as i enjoyed writing it

**Disclaimer** : I don't own twilight or it's characters. They all belong to SM. But I do wish that I could own Edward!

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was nervous as hell, as I stood in front of the mirror in my room. "Alice are you sure that today is the right time? I mean he just broke up with Tanya a couple of weeks ago." I reasoned with her _again_. Alice was my best friend other than …err… well my other best friend who turned out to be the love of my life.

She sighed _again_. "Bella for the hundredth time relax okay. Today IS the time. The relationship that he had with Tanya is nothing compared to what he feels for you. And two weeks is a sufficient amount of time. He has not moped since the last week and I can positively feel that this is going to be perfect."

She straightened my dress and then analyzed my look from top to bottom. I bit my lip nervously. She beamed at me. "You look absolutely perfect."

Just then there was a knock on the door of my room. "Bella, can I come in?" Rosalie asked. She was one of my good friends though we took some time to get so close. Alice yanked opened the door even before I could utter the word '_yes'_. As she stepped in I turned around. She stopped walking and looked at me from top to bottom. She let out a low whistle.

"Edward is going to be all over you Bella. You look smoking hot. If I were a guy I'd not leave your side tonight." She said smirking. Hearing  
Edward's name sent chills down my spine. I understood the actual meaning behind her words and blushed at her statement and said a soft "thanks".

Alice clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Let's rock the floor guys. I can't wait to see Jazz." Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and both of them  
were totally into each other, from the time they had set their eyes on each other. I took another deep breathe. "Okay. Let's do this."

_**EPOV**_

"Are you sure that they left half an hour ago Jazz?" Emmett asked as he scanned through the crowd for the fifteenth time, in the last ten minutes.

"Yes Emmett! They'll be here. Chill dude, have some patience."

"Hey I can't wait if my absolutely sexy girlfriend is getting all dressed to come to this club!" Emmett said with a twinkle in his eyes. I didn't  
even want to know what was going on in his head. Just then his face broke into a wide smile.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed as he raced through the crowd in the club. Alice rushed forward as Rose and Emmett started making out intensely. "Hi Jasper. Hey Edward." Alice said smiling. I don't know if I did actually return the smile as I was searching for Bella.

Bella was my best friend and I loved that I could have her as my friend, though I was pretty confused with my feelings for the past few weeks.  
"Alice, where is Bella?" I asked after being unable to spot her.

"Oh Edward, you'll have to wait for her. You see she's going to give a very special performance and she wanted to be able to surprise you." Alice  
replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Just then the band which was playing on the stage ended their song. "We have a very special performance tonight by Bella Swan. This is dedicated by her to a very special person. Let's hope that the person figures everything  
out tonight." He said and stepped back.

I was shocked to know that Bella was about to perform in front of so many people. I've never heard her sing so I was pretty excited to hear her  
beautiful voice. I hadn't seen Bella since the past three days, as I was out of town for a business meeting. I had missed her so terribly, that I had  
called her every night to just hear her voice before I went to sleep. I just wished to see her and feel the warmth of her body when I hugged her. Before I could think any further Bella just walked on to the stage.

_Holy crow! She was going to be the death of me!_ I could not believe my eyes. My mind couldn't take in the fact that the woman on stage was my Bella. I've always thought and known that she was beautiful but today was the first  
time I truly saw how gorgeous my Bella was. As I let my eyes rake over each and every part of her body. I had to swallow loudly and had to make sure that I had my emotions under control.

Bella was wearing a red dress which hugged every single curve of her sleek and impossibly beautiful body. The neckline of her dress dipped low enough so that I could see the start of her cleavage. The dress barely reached her mid thigh, exposing her long milky legs, which seemed to go on and on. The red stilettos she wore did nothing less to curb my imagination. Her beautiful maghony hair was left open and was curled at the ends which bounced on her shoulders. Her crimson lips had a shine to them which, I knew, no doubt was due to the lip gloss she was wearing. She must have put on a slight amount of blush but it was nothing compared to the color of her cheeks when she blushed  
naturally.

It was only when Emmett let out a catcall that I came back to reality. "She looks damn sexy! I bet she's going to be taken tonight." Emmett said as he winked at me. I couldn't stop the growl that left me as the thought _'she is mine' _came into my mind. The girls started giggling.

"Am I missing something sweetheart?" Jasper asked Alice raising his brow.

Alice giggled once again and whispered something in his ear. I caught the words _Edward_, _Bella_ and _together_ but I couldn't care less at that moment.  
Jasper's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said and kissed her full on the lips. But I was distracted as Bella took the mike.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special in my life, someone who has always been there whenever I needed him. I just hope that he understands what I want him to know and all my feelings, even those buried deep inside, are conveyed to him." She spoke every syllable with her gaze locked on mine.

I instantly knew that this song was dedicated to me and only me. Just then I recognized a familiar tune as the band started to play. This was one of her favorite song.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself  
Only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me  
When I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh-huh_

_Yeah_

_  
_  
As the song ended I realized something which was buried deep within my heart. There was a burst of emotion in my heart, which made any other thought in my mind vanish.

_**BPOV**_

As soon as I finished the crowd burst into a huge round of applause. A huge smile crawled upon my face but my eyes were still locked with Edward, as if in a trance. I recognized some emotion in his eyes. Something I had never spotted before. He was still as motionless as he was when I first began singing. I kept my eyes locked with his as I made my way through the crowd towards him  
(and my friends).

"You rocked Bella!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled me into a rib crushing hug.

"Em…can't breathe." I choked out. "Sorry…" He apologized still smiling sheepishly. I couldn't help but smile back.

The others (except Edward) congratulated me and then left with the respective partners to dance. I finally went near Edward and smiled nervously. I took in his appearance for the first time that night.

He wore a white shirt with dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly. He had left the first two buttons of his shirt undone, due to which I cold see his  
muscular chest leaving little to my imagination. He had a slight subtle on his jaw which made him look even better. His bronze hair was a usual mess, a lock of which fell on his forehead.

"Hi." I breathed. He did not say anything but just kept staring at me. "Edward…?" I said nervously which came out as a question.

"You sung the song for me Bella." He said his voice almost awed. It was a statement not a question.

I nodded and looked down. "Edward, I'm sorry if I hurt you…" the rest of my sentence was drowned in the feel of soft lips against mine. I was too  
shocked to respond. My mind went blank. But Edward did not stop kissing me.

As soon as I realized what was happening, I kissed him back with equal fervor and I ran my hands through his soft hair. He swept his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly giving him access. As his tongue met mine shock waves coursed through my body and I was very sure he too felt them.

He then pulled my bottom lip between his and he sucked and nibbled on them. I tightened my grip on his hair and pulled him closer to me. He moaned into my mouth and the vibration of it had me moaning back. The kiss was getting pretty heated up and I knew that I needed to pull back soon to breathe. He broke the kissing sensing my need to breathe.

But his lips still didn't leave my skin. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck. He made his way back up and kissed until my earlobe. He swept his tongue over my ear lobe making me moan in pleasure again. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Breathe Bella…" His velvety voice whispered into my ear. I took in a deep breath but all I could breathe in was Edward's intoxicating scent. He  
sucked at my neck and I was sure he would leave a mark there. He then pulled back to look into my eyes. I could spot the same emotion in his eyes, the one I had seen in his eyes after the song had gotten over.

"God Bella! Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked as he ran his fingers down my arm. I shivered with pleasure.

"Edward, you broke up a couple of weeks ago and were not your usual self. How do you expect me to tell you how I feel?" I reasoned with him.

He sighed. "Bella, do you realize how much this song meant? I think you do. That's why you chose this song right?" He asked.

I nodded and bit my lower lip. "I meant to tell you this a long time ago Edward but then when you told me about your relationship, neither did I want to spoil your relationship with Tanya nor did I want to lose you as my best friend. But then after you broke up with her I couldn't help but want you to know about my feelings even if you didn't reciprocate it." A soft growl left his lips, the sound of which turned me on even more and I flushed.

"Tell me Isabella. I want to hear those words from you. Tell me." He almost pleaded.

I looked into his eyes and I recognized the emotion in his eyes. _Love_.

"I love you Edward Cullen. I love you with everything I have. I may not be as pretty as Tanya or as graceful as Lauren. But I still love you." I said  
with conviction.

"You're right Bella. You are not as pretty as Tanya or as graceful as Lauren." His words shocked me though he was repeating my own. But he ignored my reaction and continued. "You know why?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Because you are not pretty, but beautiful, gorgeous and angelic. You may not be graceful for you are clumsy. But that's the best reason I have to  
hold you in my arms forever." Traitor tears rolled down my eyes. He wiped them off with the pads of his thumb.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'll love you for the rest of my existence. There may be ups and downs in our relationship but I'll still love you for what you are. And don't you ever compare yourself to someone else coz you're one of a kind. I love you for what you are. Don't you ever  
forget that." He growled the last statement.

"Never." I promised, feeling as if I was the most beautiful woman alive. I pulled towards me and kissed him with everything I had. Just as the kiss was about to get heated, I hear someone clear their throat. I pulled away from him to see all our friends smirking at us.

"I can see that both have you finally have found the courage to confess your feelings to each other." Emmett said snickering. He was about to go on when Edward interrupted him.

"Yes Emmett. Now if you are finished can I get sometime with my girlfriend?" Edward asked pulling me tightly towards him by the waist.

"I knew it! I told you today was the day Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she came forward top hug Bella. Bella laughed and hugged her back softly thanking her.

Edward had to practically pull me out of the club as my friends were not ready to let me leave. "I thought that you had a little bit of patience  
Edward." I said smiling. "I did and all that was used waiting to actually realize and confess my feelings for you. Now that I have you I'm not  
planning on leaving you anytime soon. You are only mine. Forever." He whispered passionately.

"Forever." I repeated kissing him.

I was pretty sure that I was the luckiest girl in the universe otherwise I could never have the angel in my arms, kissing me so passionately making me forget everything other than him, us. I knew at that time that come what may ,my love for the angel in my arms would never decrease but only increase.

* * *

So...what do you think??

I'd appriciate if take out some time and review as i'd love to know how i can improve myself

The song is called **I'm only Me When I'm with** you by **Taylor Swift**. If you want to hear the song the link is on my profile.

_~ Mia_


End file.
